Hitotsu Dake
by Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee
Summary: HIATUS - Ryoma começa a descobrir o os segredos dos rapazes com os seus 17 anos, assim como Sakuno começa a enfrentar os diários problemas femininos que ocorrem na sua idade. RxS Sumário completo no interior da fic em 'Sumário' Deixem Reviews!


**Notas de Autora:** Yo Minna-san! o/

Aqui estou eu a **recomeçar** esta história! non

**Eu estive a ler todos os vossos reviews ao longo deste tempo que tive longe da história 'Hitotsu Dake' e na quinta passada, por uns problemas que eu tive, fiquei em casa e pude reler a história de Hitotsu Dake e cheguei ao ponto de reparar que a história não tinha nada a ver com o titulo e nem a história em si estava a agradar-me muito, pois eu achava-a mais simples e assim.**

**Como eu disse neste pedaço do meu post de 13 de Maio do meu blog '**Sobre o 'eu estar lesionada' deu-me algum tempo para me actualizar em várias coisas, principalmente em fics que eu fiz uma pausa na escrita deste o inicio do ano. Por exemplo, o fic '**Hitotsu Dake'** é o que tem vindo a ser mais pedido a continuação. Estive a reler o fic todo, incluindo as notas de autora e no terceiro capitulo dizia que eu tinha uma super ideia para o quarto capitulo, mas por mais que eu tente lembrar simplesmente não consigo! E mesmo o próprio fic pareceu-me muito '**simples'**, tanto na história como nas frases. Poderia recomeçar a história do Zero, mas talvez os leitores ficariam desapontados. Na altura em que eu comecei a escrever '**Hitotsu Dake'** nem imaginava como poderia ser o final e agora eu não consigo ligar o titulo da fic – '_Tu és o Único'_ – com a história. Isto tudo porque comecei a ler uns **RyoSakus** e a vontade de escrever fics sobre eles renasceu. Pensando bem, talvez eu até pense numa história nova para '**Hitotsu Dake'**, porque não? Que me dê aquela vontade de escrever e ter a certeza que saberei o que irá acontecer no próximo capitulo.**'**

**Acabei por ter outra ideia que pareceu-me melhor e não é aquela tipica história de um rapaz gosta da Sakuno e ela gosta do Ryoma e depois o rapaz quer separa-los... esqueçam isso!**

**Espero que vocês, leitores, não fiquem desapontados comigo e espero que esta nova história vos agrade! :D Mas leiam o Sumário completo, pois no Prologo ainda não se noda o que irá acontecer no futuro.**

**Um último aviso****, esta fic contem spoliers do final do manga! o/ Espero que gostem da história à mesma, embora só encontrem os spoliers no Prologo.**

**Não esqueção de deixar reviews pois eles são muito importantes para mim como autora!**

**PS. Eu estive a ver os fanfics que existiam nesta categoria e é verdade que existem muitos 'yaoi' e muito poucos de RyoSaku. Espero que gostem desta minha idéia! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de **Prince of Tennis; Tennis no Oujisama; TenniPuri** não pertencem a mim, mas sim ao senhor **Takeshi Konomi**.

* * *

**Sumário:** Ryoma começa a descobrir o os segredos dos rapazes com os seus 17 anos, assim como Sakuno começa a enfrentar os diários problemas femininos que ocorrem na sua idade. O que não sabem é que isso acabará por junta-los. Ryoma x Sakuno; Satoshi Horio x Tomoka; Takashi Momoshiro x Ann talvez esse casal entre nesta fic.

* * *

**Hitotsu Dake**

_Tu és o Único_

**Prologo**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

* * *

_Começado às 19:33:18 de 10 de Maio de 2008_

* * *

**Quatro anos antes...**

**-**

**(Sakuno)**

**-**

**U**m ano tinha passado deste a vitoria dos Titulares de Seigaku no campeonato. Tínhamos ficado em primeiro lugar! O sonho do antigo buchou – Tezuka-san – tinha se realizado. Tínhamos sido número 1!

Lembro-me que neste novo ano muitos novatos apareceram na nossa escola, querendo fazer parte da equipa de Ténis de Seigaku. Talvez sonhando com o dia de poderem derrotar a famosa 'Criança de Deus' – que é o Yukimura-san – como o Ryoma-kun fez, para que pudéssemos ganhar o campeonato deste ano também.

Claro que não foi fácil para eles! Ainda me lembro de alguns que chegaram até a desmaiar durante o jogo pela pressão que os senpais do ano posterior, que tinham continuado na escola, faziam. Mas também houveram alguns que conseguiram ganhar com alguma facilidade aos do segundo ano. Sim, até porque embora só pudessem entrar alunos do segundo e terceiro ano, muitos novatos pediam jogos contra os senpais e alguns aceitavam apenas por diversão, para se mostrarem superiores, talvez. Por isso achei bem quando houve alguns novatos que ganharam contra os seus senpais.

Os únicos titulares que tinham restado do ano anterior eram Kaidoh-senpai e Momo-chan-senpai – como ele fazia questão que continuássemos a chamá-lo. Assim como o Ryoma-kun, mas ele tivera que viajar durante algum tempo para os Estados Unidos por um convite que lhe fizeram.

Ah! Lembrei-me agora! O Ryoma-kun tornou-se o buchou dos titulares neste ano, o que era esperado pela maioria dos alunos de Seigaku, assim como professores. Todos nós reconhecíamos o esforço que o Ryoma-kun fez no seu último jogo do campeonato passado.

Eu? Pois eu não desisti do ténis, nem pensar! Apenas percebi que todas as pessoas tinham um ritmo. Umas conseguiam aprender mais rapidamente. Outras iam aprendendo com o passar do tempo. Por alguma razão não consigo largar a minha raquet, né? Nem eu própria sabia bem o porquê, mas eu nunca deixava a minha raquet em casa, levava sempre ela numa das minhas mãos, perto da minha mala da escola.

Ah! Falando nisso, tenho que me despachar pois a hora do treinamento já começou! Só preciso de acabar de vestir o meu equipamento e.. pronto! Só preciso pegar a minha raquet que está ao pé da minha mala.

Por sorte as meninas ainda não tinham começado a correr e eu juntei-me a elas, que logo depois ouvimos a nossa sensei a disser para darmos dez voltas ao campo. E olhem que o campo era enorme...!

_Mas se eu não gostasse dos treinos eu não continuaria, né?_

_Até porque eu gosto de jogar ténis!_

_E para conseguirmos algo temos sempre que sacrificar algumas coisas, né?_

_Só espero que o Grand Slam corra bem ao Ryoma-kun!_

**-**

**(Ryoma)**

**-**

**C**hee...

Odiava aquela gentinha que utiliza o ténis como... acho que nem tenho coragem de disser _esse_ nome.

Só porque sabia fazer um serviço achavam-se os melhores do mundo, fazendo os outros – que ainda eram novatos e nem servir sabiam direito – sentirem-se inferiores. Se não chamavam isso de uma injustiça bem estúpida então chamariam o quê? _Justiça_? Não me venham com isso agora. Odeio tipos _assim_.

Eu podia achar-me um dos melhores – não o melhor – mas tenho razões para pensar assim, né? Principalmente depois de tudo o que eu passei, principalmente neste último ano, deste que entrei na escola Seigaku. Humm... acho que isto está a ficar nostálgico.

Já estava à duas semanas nos Estados Unidos e posso disser que já tenho algumas saudades de gritar aos novatos. Ei, isso era – e ainda é – divertido! Não que eu seja um mau buchou, pelo menos pior que o Tezuka-buchou não sou. Acho que não me livrei da mania de o chamar de 'buchou' depois do apelido, mas enfim...!

Talvez nesta altura seriam o Momo-chan-senpai e o Kaidoh-senpai quem estariam a gritar com os novatos, concerteza. E o meu pai, o tonto do meu pai hentai deveria de estar a ler umas daquelas suas revistas _nojentas_! Ei, por que razão estou a lembrar do meu pai agora? Ele não merece, de maneira nenhuma!

Chee...

Estava, novamente, irritado!

_Quando é que este Grand Slam terminava para eu dar uns berros aos novatos?_

_Só sei que não voltaria para o Seigaku em menos de uma semana..._

_Rica vida a minha...! _

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

**Irei actualizar na próxima terça, dia 20 de Maio, por isso espero pelos vossos reviews! o/**

* * *

_Terminado às 19:53:23 de 10 de Maio de 2008_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Leram o '**Irei actualizar na próxima ****terça****, dia ****20**** de Maio, por isso espero pelos vossos reviews! o/**', né? É só para ter a certeza!

Gostei como este Prologo ficou, e vocês? Sobre a palavra 'buchou' ou qualquer outro assunto se alguém tiver alguma dúvida pergunte, tá? Até porque já não irei fazer aquelas '**notas**' como antes, só que me pedirem ou for mesmo importante num dos capitulos.

Gostei muito como ficou o ponto de vista do Ryoma, acho que consegui captar uma parte da sua personalidade, né? Principalmente com aquela do 'gritar aos novatos'! XD

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Soninhus2:** Continuidade a fic não terá, como podes ver e pelas razões que explico nas minhas notas iniciais, mas espero que gostes desta história, que acho que tem mais a ver com o titulo da fic.

Não dises-te o teu mail, por isso não tenho a certeza, mas tentarei enviar um mail para o correio 'soninhus2 arroba hotmail ponto com', espero que esteja correcto! n.n

Beijos e espero voltar a ver-te por estes lados! :D Embora tenham passado messes deste que enviaste-me esse review.

* * *

**Tomoyodaidouji2007:**É tão bom ver uma pessoa que segue os meus fics tanto em Prince of Tennis como em Card Captor Sakura!

Olá! o/

Espero que não tenhas ficado aborrecida pela alteração da história, mas prefiro esta do que a anterior e eu mostrei as minhas razões nas notas iniciais.

Sim, estou a perceber que é mesmo muita pouca gente que escreve fics de Prince of Tennis, principalmente fics do casal RyoSaku, né?

Espero que leias esta história também! :D

Beijos!!

* * *

**Juli:** Olá! o/

Sobre a continuação da história eu disse as minhas razões para ter alterado a história nas notas iniciais, espero que percebas e que gostes desta história também! :D

Beijos e espero voltar a ver-te por estes lados! :D

* * *

**Espero pelos vossos comentários! Irei responder a TODOS na próxima actualização!**

**Cliquem no 'GO', porfa! (é a mesma coisa que disser 'por favor'! ****XD)**

**Matta ne!**

**Chus...**

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**PS. Irei actualizar na próxima ****terça****, dia ****20**** de Maio, por isso espero pelos vossos reviews! o/**


End file.
